


Turnabout is Fair Play

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: There's Always Tomorrow [2]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Do not post to another site, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Halloween Special, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Emma reciprocates.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I started forever ago and reworked for this prompt. This story picks up immediately after Part One, so it won't make much sense if you haven't read that.

The room is sun-warm and noon bright when Emma opens her eyes to a new day. She lays there for a moment blinking rapidly in the light as she extends her arms and her legs, arching her back just slightly in a stretch that has her sighing in pleasure. She feels better than she’s felt in forever, lighter and well-rested and alert. When Emma turns to see Audrey still snuggled deep into her blankets with only her disheveled black hair sticking out, Emma knows exactly who she has to thank for how good she’s feeling. As she reflects on the events of the previous night, she can feel a big goofy smile, one that shows all of her teeth from her incisors to her molars, spread across her face, and she’s grateful there’s no one around to see it. 

After staring at Audrey and smiling for an undoubtedly awkward amount of time Emma decides she better go find her mother before she comes knocking and asking questions Emma doesn’t want to answer. Moving at a snail's pace so as not to disturb her bedmate Emma crawls out from under the blanket until she’s on her feet. Gathering her pajamas from the floor she does her best not to blush as flashes of Audrey between her thighs flicker behind her eyelids and goosebumps tingle over her skin. Once dressed she makes her way over to the door and opens it as quietly as possible before walking through it and closing it just as silently behind her.

Emma follows the scent of coffee to the kitchen, expecting to find her mother with her nose buried in her laptop and a cup of the aforementioned coffee steaming in her hand but she’s not there. A quick scan of the room reveals nothing out of place except the empty coffee mug in the sink and a newspaper on the counter. Before she can work herself into a full panic, because her mom is _missing_, Emma notices the handwritten note stuck to the refrigerator door with an oversize butterfly magnet. Yanking it off the fridge she reads over it quickly as a devious plan starts to form in her mind. Her mom left the house to run errands; her mom is _not here_, which means she and Audrey are alone, and there’s no one around to hear Audrey scream Emma’s name.

Sneaking through her own house like a prowler Emma makes her way back to her room as quietly as possible, Audrey needs to stay asleep for her plan to work after all, and Emma so wants to see the look of surprise on Audrey’s face when it does. She opens her bedroom door just barely enough to squeeze through and closes it with a soft click behind her. She takes a deep breath to calm her adrenaline juiced heart and prays that she’s making the right choice by deciding to be bold for once in her life. It seems as if the universe is spurring her on when she realizes that while she wasn’t in the room Audrey tossed the blankets away, and Audrey’s still deliciously nude after last night. It’s perfect for her plan.

Tiptoeing back to her side of the bed, Emma doesn’t even bother trying to get back under the covers; she just crawls on top of them and slowly and methodically presses herself to Audrey’s side. She pauses for a moment just to admire Audrey in a way that no one else has ever had the privilege of doing. Audrey is beautiful, she’s all porcelain smooth ivory skin stretched over defined muscles that beg to be touched and tasted. Her breasts are still perfectly perky, even where gravity pulls them slightly to the side as she sleeps on her back. Her rosy nipples are tempting pink buds that stiffen deliciously when she blows a cool breath over them, and Emma can no longer resist the urge suck one into her warm mouth. Audrey’s nipple hardens even further in her mouth, and Emma laves it with the flat of her tongue as she starts to apply suction to the diamond-hard peak. Not wanting to neglect the fact that Audrey has two flawless breasts for her to play with Emma reaches over to cup and massage the one she can’t attend with her mouth. Emma can feel the way Audrey’s heartbeat accelerates under her lips, can feel the way her breathing increases just slightly, but Audrey shows no other signs of stirring.

Moving on to phase two of her plan, Emma releases Audrey’s breast to pull two fingers into her mouth. Getting them nice and slick she slides her hand down over Audrey’s taut stomach and under the loose waistband of her sleep shorts. Her hand trails through tightly trimmed pubic hair to the smooth skin of Audrey’s folds, and she dips her wet fingers inside to lightly circle Audrey’s clit. Emma has zero experience with this, so she just does what feels good when she plays with herself and doesn’t press too hard because she doesn’t know how sensitive Audrey is here, and the last thing Emma wants to do is hurt Audrey. 

Audrey’s breath stutters in her chest, and a crimson flush is blooming on her cheeks, and Emma smiles triumphantly. She keeps circling Audrey’s clit, light and steady, as she returns her mouth to Audrey’s breast and waits for her to wake up.

\----

Audrey is dreaming. She must be because she can feel soft, tentative fingers working over her clit, and a warm, moist mouth suckling at her breast, and when she opens her eyes she can see blonde hair the same shade as Emma’s. Then the blonde pulls away, and it _is_ Emma, smiling down at her all at once sly and shy and affectionate.

“Mmm, Emma.” she sighs dreamily, letting her eyes slip closed once again to try and burrow deeper into the fantasy.

Emma giggles and something about her laugh flips a switch in Audrey’s still sleeping brain, and the events of last night flood into her mind like an impossible tsunami. Emma’s phone call, going to Emma’s house and getting into bed with her, and then _getting into bed with her_. 

Awareness hits her all at once, and she jerks awake and away from Emma’s hands to press herself against the cold metal of the headboard. “Emma, what are you doing?!” she exclaims in shock.

Emma looks unsure for a moment like maybe she’s done something wrong, and she bites the inside of her lip before she speaks. “Last night you said that we didn’t have to do everything in one night because there was always tomorrow and well,” she looks to the sun pouring in through the windows and shrugs, “it’s tomorrow. Did you not want me to touch you?”

“No, I do!” she says, a touch too eager and a touch too loud. Audrey makes a concerted effort to sound like she’s in control of her next words even though her clit is still throbbing from Emma’s fingers, and her nipples are hard and tingling from Emma’s mouth. “I do want you to touch me.” She runs a hand through her disheveled hair and tugs lightly at the dark strands. “I just – uh, didn’t know if you still wanted to touch me.”

“Of course I do, Audrey. I meant what I said last night. I love the way that I feel when I’m with you, love the way you make me feel whole and undamaged, and I want to make you feel like that too.”

Emma says it so earnestly, honesty painted onto every curve and line of her face, and Audrey’s heart, already so full of love for this amazing girl, overflows hot and sticky into her chest cavity. “Aw shit, Em, come ‘ere.” She beckons Emma closer with a wave of her hand, and Emma gingerly straddles Audrey’s thighs and settles into her lap. Audrey runs her fingers through Emma’s thick hair to grasp the back of her neck. “I want whatever you want, Emma. If you want to touch me or you want me to touch you, or even if you want to go back to not touching at all, I’m fine with that because just being with you makes me happy. I’m here, Em, and I’m yours for the taking. Always.”

Emma surges forward, and her own fingers dive into Audrey’s hair as she seals their lips together in a passionate kiss. “I want to keep touching you,” she breathes against Audrey’s lips, “please.” 

“Then touch me.” Audrey offers.

Another deep, desperate kiss that leaves Audrey breathless and then they’re scooting down the bed, so Emma is lying on top of a gasping Audrey as she continues to pepper kisses over Audrey’s face and neck. She shimmies down Audrey’s body so she can kiss from one collarbone to the other, and then she licks a moist trail along Audrey’s sternum. Goosebumps follow in the wake of Emma’s lips, and her skin warms with arousal as Emma sucks first one nipple and then the other into her mouth to tease with tongue and teeth. Emma continues lower, kissing and licking over the definition of Audrey’s stomach and where the tender skin of her hip disappears under cotton shorts. 

“Tell me how to make you feel good, Audrey, I just want to make you feel good.” Emma speaks the words into Audrey’s skin like a benediction, and Audrey’s heart trips on the emotion clogging her chest as her pelvis clenches with erotic intention. 

“Take my shorts off.” she whispers softly.

Emma tugs them down Audrey’s legs without hesitation and tosses them aside. Emma sinks between her thighs and stares up at Audrey with wonder and trust in her wide green eyes as she waits for further instructions.

“We’re gonna take this slow, and if you want to stop, then we stop, okay?”

Emma nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, okay.”

“Just explore for now – familiarize yourself with the area. Start with my thighs, and then you can move on to my pussy, the mound, and the lips, but not inside yet.” Her voice is so low, so husky and hushed, that Audrey barely recognizes the sound of herself speaking. 

Emma, ever the excellent student, follows her directions to the letter. She drags her nose along the inside of one thigh, kisses, and bites the line of her femoral artery to lick a sensual path over the tiny patch of skin between her thigh and her pussy. Emma repeats the process with the other side, and by the end of it Audrey’s every molecule is vibrating with anticipation and lust because Emma’s not stopping. Emma is going to put her _mouth_ on _Audrey’s pussy_ and Audrey’s not sure she’s going to survive the euphoria. If this is the way she has to go though she’s happy to accept her fate because Emma is licking over Audrey’s mound with the flat of her tongue, uncaring of the hair there, and down over her lips with a single-minded interest that has absolutely nothing to do with serial killers. 

“That’s so good, Emma. Are you ready for more?” Audrey knows she’s sure as fuck ready for more, but this encounter needs to move at Emma’s pace, so Audrey doesn’t lift her hips into Emma’s mouth in an effort to feed Emma her clitoris. No, instead she lays there, utterly still save her quivering chest, with more patience than she’s ever had in her entire life.

“Yeah, I’m ready. What do I do next, Audrey?”

Emma’s tone hits Audrey like a forty-five-minute masturbation session, and she can _feel_ herself getting instantly wet at Emma’s words. “Now you can explore inside the folds. You can lick my clit, or tease my opening with your tongue, but no fingers yet.” Audrey tries to make sure her voice doesn’t sound as lust-wrecked as she feels, but she’s pretty sure she fails. 

Emma doesn’t seem to care, though, as she carefully opens Audrey’s delicate folds to reveal her arousal-plump clit. She bends her head to the task at hand and flicks the tip of her tongue over Audrey’s clit in the lightest ghost of a caress, but it still sets volts of electric pleasure to flowing in her veins, and she gasps as her pussy twitches. Emboldened by Audrey’s reaction Emma applies ever-increasing pressure as she licks over and around Audrey’s clit. She drags her tongue down through Audrey’s folds to her opening where Emma laps up Audrey’s cream like a gluttonous little kitten. With a tongue coated in Audrey’s wetness Emma licks her way back up to Audrey’s clit and suckles the little bud into her mouth with rhythmic suction. 

“Like that, Audrey?” Emma asks, plush lips brushing Audrey’s clit as she does. 

“Shit yeah, Emma, you’re making me so wet. Are you almost ready to use your fingers?”

“Yes, Audrey. I want to make you cum on my face.” 

Hearing such filthy words from such a paradigm of innocense like Emma is the embodiment of at least a dozen of Audrey’s dirtiest fantasies, and she groans in desperation. “Fuck, Em, do you have any idea how fuckin’ hot you are when you say things like that?” 

The question is rhetorical, and it seems Emma feels no need to answer it anyway as she returns to her oral explorations of Audrey’s snatch, and when her body is singing its blissful praise of Emma’s mouth, Audrey encourages Emma to take her higher. 

“Okay, Emma, I want you to take your first two fingers, and I want you to slowly slide them into my pussy.” A millisecond later Emma’s slim digits are slipping inside Audrey’s tight channel, and she sighs in satisfaction. “Now you can thrust them in and out of my pussy until we find a pace that works for both of us, and if you curl your fingers up just a little bit – ” Emma does, and a shout punches its way out of Audrey’s chest as a pleasant ache starts deep in her cunt, “that’s my g-spot, and it feels _really good_ to me when you press against it.” 

Emma runs through a series of faster and slower test speeds until Audrey’s rising cries guide her to the perfect one. She’s managed to get into this outrageous rhythm where she goes deep enough to brush Audrey’s cervix in a tantalizing tease of sensation, and then she rubs over Audrey’s g-spot on the backstroke of every thrust. 

“Oh God, Em, just like that.” 

Emma hums against her clit, still latched to it like a newborn puppy, and she turns firey forest green eyes on Audrey that scorch her all the way down to her soul. She doesn’t look away as the tension building in Audrey’s pelvis expands and expands, and her rapture-inflated body rises off the bed to hover above the sheets. When Emma slips in a third finger on pure instinct alone, the bubblegum and rubber bands holding Audrey’s body together disintegrate and she collapses to the bed to tremble and shake apart under Emma’s lips.

“Fuck, _Emma_!” Audrey screams, hands diving into the silk of her hair as she grinds against Emma’s face and fingers.

Emma fucks Audrey through her orgasm until she’s weak and boneless. A pale puddle of what used to be a person before they were loved into a liquid state. While Audrey lays there and contemplates how she’s going to regrow her skeletal system Emma daintily removes her fingers from Audrey’s cunt and then licks the cum from her fingers pornstar obscene before smiling proudly. 

“How was that?”

“That was,” Audrey shakes her head in disbelief as she searches for words appropriate enough to describe the nirvana she’s just experienced, but she’s pretty sure they don’t exist, so she settles for, “beyond amazing. Are you sure that you’ve never done that before?” she jokes.

Emma laughs and raises the two fingers that just brought Audrey off like a pro. “Scout’s honor.” she says seriously. “I guess you just bring out the best in me.” She crawls back up Audrey’s body to kiss her with lips that taste like her own essence, and then Emma flops down next to her first female lover.

“Well, anytime you need some guidance, just let me know, and I’ll be more than happy to bring out the best in you again.”

Audrey’s blue eyes are sparkling with mischief, and her smile is bright and carefree, and Emma feels happier than she’s felt in recent memory. She can see the rest of her life playing out with countless mornings filled with Audrey’s laughter and evenings filled with Audrey’s cries of passion. She imagines dreamy days and nightmare-free nights as she navigates the future with the only other person who understands her. 

She almost tells Audrey that she loves her then, but she doesn’t want to dampen the mood with potentially heavy emotions.

Besides, there’s always tomorrow.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober 2018 Day 14 prompt - cunnilingus


End file.
